Life At Its Best
by Rafique
Summary: Everything was fine until...Harry finds Ron and Hermione dead...killed by none other than Voldemort. Then Harry and Ginny make up their minds...they become so powerful...all death eaters dead...Voldemort in hiding...fearing Harry and Ginny..HBP continued.
1. Chapter 1

Life At Its Best

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Everything is hers (Rowling's). This is just for fun and the only profit from it is removal of boredom.

Harry woke up the next morning after Dumbledore's funeral. He felt his heart beating in a hollow way and then remembered the situation yesterday.

"All right mate? ", he heard Ron behind him looking with concern over his face.

"Never been better." he answered Ron.

He changed into his robes and went down the staircase only to find himself in front of Ginny who just came from the girl's dormitory.

"Hi", Ginny said. "Hi." Harry said automatically eying her red hair rippling in the morning air.

"When is the Hogwarts Express scheduled today? " Harry asked Ginny. Though he knew the answer, he just asked so as to keep her talking.

"At 13.30" said Hermione, looking suspiciously at Harry since she has already told him the day before. She too came from the girl's dormitory just then.

It was already past nine and so Harry excused himself and went up to his dormitory to pack all his things. He saw Ron doing the same thing and accompanied him. After packing his things, he went to the Great Hall to have his breakfast but was irritated by the crowd and went to the common room and sat by the fire. A hand fell on his shoulder and he turned to see Ginny holding some pieces of toast for him to eat. He took one and thanked her.

"Mum told me that we will be accompanied to Grimmauld place with Mad-Eye Moody and Lupin." Said Ginny. "Fine" Harry replied. He told the Weasleys and the Order that he had no intention whatsoever of going back to his Uncle's house.

He got up and looked at her. "Do you mind coming for a walk with me around the lake?" he asked her. She nodded and they went for a walk outside in the fresh morning air.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Ginny asked him putting a hand on his shoulder and looking with concern. "Its all right. I can get on with it though I always feel that it should not have happened." He told her. She squeezed his shoulder and he looked back at her.

He heard voices and understood that the breakfast was over and some of them were coming outside to breathe fresh air. "Let's go" he told her and then kissed her forehead. Then both of them went back to the dormitory.

"Where were you, Harry?" asked Ron. "I went for a walk with Ginny." He answered Ron. Ron had accepted on Harry Ginny relationship quite gladly and they in turn had accepted Ron Hermione relationship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later they got down from Hogwarts Express and were met by Moody, Lupin and Tonks.

They were sidelong apparated to Sirius house.

Harry heard that Mc Gonnagal was made the secret keeper after Dumbledore. There were most of the Order members for dinner since it was for Dumbledore. Harry sat with the others and looked at Mc Gonnagal. She raised her glass of wine and said "To Dumbledore" and everyone murmured the same and drank. Tears were welling in Harry's eyes and he got up and went to his bedroom. Later Ron, Ginny and Hermione entered the room looking closely at him.

Ginny sat beside him and squeezed his hand. He smiled at her and told them that he was all right and was only tired after those events.

Ron and Hermione smiled at him and went to their own bedroom and he was left with Ginny. Mrs. Weasley agreed about Harry and Ginny sharing a room and Ron and Hermione another room. So Harry and Ginny changed into their night pants and slept together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up early and looked around for his glasses. He found them lying on the table beside the bed and wore them. It was still half past six and he didn't want to get out that early. Ginny was sleeping with her head on his chest and a smile on her face.

His hand fell on her red hair. He felt it soft and he was unable to resist stroking it. A strand of hair fell on her eyes and he removed them with his finger and then resumed his stroking. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and found him stroking Ginny's hair. She smiled and went up to him and planted a kiss in his forehead.

"You like her hair so much, don't you dear?" she asked him. "Yes Mrs. Weasley." answered Harry smiling at her. "Then what about her? Don't you like her better than her hair?" she asked. Harry flushed and felt his cheeks redden and just nodded at her. She smiled and went away silently closing the door behind her. Then he saw Ginny move and looked at her. She was smiling and her eyes were open. Harry flushed even deeper and his head felt warm. He never told her that he loved her. "Ginny, I love you" he whispered in her ear flushing scarlet. She giggled and said "Good morning Harry" and she ran out of the bedroom flushing. Harry was stunned at her reply. Was she loving him or just fancied him? Harry thought. He changed into his clothes and went down for his breakfast with a new topic to worry about.

At the breakfast, he mentioned that he was going to Godric's Hollow tomorrow – alone. Everyone was shocked to hear this but it was not unexpected. He heard Ron and Hermione asking him that they will accompany him there. But he refused. He wanted to meet his parents' grave alone. Then his eyes traveled to Ginny's and she met his gaze. He could see that she looked painful. "Can I come with you Harry?" she murmured. Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley without answering to Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley understood his gaze and nodded to him. His heart leapt inside and he couldn't suppress a smile. Ron and Hermione were looking amusingly at him but they nodded their approval. The twins looked more than happy about it and winked at him.

At last his eyes met Mr. Weasley. He looked uncomfortable at first but then nodded at him and smiled.

Harry felt happy at this and smiled at Ginny and nodded at her. She smiled, got up and gave him a kiss on his cheeks and they went back to their room hand in hand smiling at themselves. Ginny turned to him and smiled. Then he remembered the morning events

And started to ask her, but as though she read his mind told him "I love you so much Harry. I didn't tell you today morning because I knew that you would leave and was afraid that you would leave me alone." " Never Ginny dear" he told her. "Thank You Harry" she whispered to him and then she sealed her love with a kiss.

_Thank you for reading this. I promise it to be interesting and rather different story in which they are always happy. There is no duel and he destroys all the horcruxes with luck and help of some __unknown friend__**Please Review**__…_


	2. Chapter 2

The Hollow Heart 

Harry opened his eyes and checked his watch. It was five in the morning. He looked around and saw Ginny sleeping next to him. She was smiling in her sleep. He then gently shook her and whispered, "It is time dear." She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. He smiled and asked, " Why were you smiling in your sleep?" " I was having a nice dream," she answered blushing red. He wanted to tease her but he knew this was not the time. They silently got up and dressed. They went downstairs and found that Mrs. Weasley has already prepared breakfast. She smiled at them as they sat down. They ate quietly and after they finished, they got up. "Both of you take care," said Mrs. Weasley. "Yes Mrs. Weasley, we will be safe and I will protect her with my life," answered Harry looking at Ginny. She smiled and pressed his fingers. " I know you will Dear," said Mrs. Weasley.

They were in front of Godric's Hollow. Nothing but ruin was there. They walked up to the door. It was hanging on its hinges. Harry started to shake. So this was the place where he murdered my parents, thought Harry. He turned towards Ginny when she squeezed his hand. She smiled and told him "Harry, we will definitely have revenge. But you should not get angry now". He nodded and continued walking towards the hill behind the house. They walked in silence up the hill and then he saw it. There was his parents' grave. He felt a hand on his shoulder but he ignored it and walked towards the place. They were made of Marble stones. He went in-between the two tombs and kneeled down. He kissed his mother's tomb and tears started to fall from his eyes. He laid a hand on his father's tomb and tried to control his tears. _What would Ginny think if I cried like this_, he thought. He looked at her and was shocked to find Ginny crying also. He sat down and made her sit on him and told her "Why are you crying?" She looked into his eyes and told "I just…. Tears came from my eyes when I saw you crying." Harry then understood and wiped away his tears and then hers. They both got up and Harry raised his hand and muttered a spell. Dark red roses came falling from the sky. They landed on both the tombs. Then they turned away and continued.

That night Harry was unable to sleep. He tossed and turned in the bed and finally his gaze rested on Ginny. She was sleeping with a sad look on her face. She was like that from the morning they visited his parent's tomb. Even though Ron and Hermione tried to cheer her, her mood did not brighten. Her bright red hair was all over her face. He moved those stray hairs behind her ear and he rested his hand on her cheek, and slowly he fell asleep.

Nooooooooo…

Harry woke up suddenly and found Ginny sitting on the bed with a shocked look on her face. He quickly reached for her and wrapped his hands around her. She was still struggling and screaming. She seemed too shocked to realize that it was a dream. He didn't know to do. He tried to console her but it was no use. She was still screaming "Leave him please….leave him please." Then without thinking what he was doing, he reached for her and kissed her. It was a long and gentle one. He expressed all his feeling through it. He broke the kiss when she stopped shaking and looked at her. Her expression was blank. "I am sorry Ginny. I didn't know what to do", he told her. Her expression changed into a surprised one and then she smiled. This time she reached for him and he kissed her again. He expressed all his love for her through it. After an even longer time, he broke the kiss and looked at her. He was shocked to see her sleeping with a smile on her face. She was apparently in deep sleep. _How ling did I kiss her?_ He thought. _It should have been a long one because she was in sleep at the end of it. _

How was this chapter? Please read and REWIEW.

I wanted the story to be a different one. So I changed the summary of the story, so please read the summary and you will get the outline of the story.


End file.
